1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support information display device provided in a work vehicle having a plurality of functional modules for work travel.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver driving a work vehicle such as a tractor or a combine needs to check working information relating to a work apparatus provided in the work vehicle and traveling information such as engine revolutions, cooling water temperature, and speed change position; and set a parameter setting that can be set. Therefore, a cockpit of the work vehicle is provided with a driving support information display device displaying this information.
A display device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,023 can display various information by dividing a screen into a plurality of sections. For example, small selection sections with icons are provided in a lower side area and by touching a specific selection section, the selection section is highlighted and detailed information assigned to the selection section is displayed on a large display section. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,023, a zoom operation is provided to display information for many display items and other information can be displayed in a margin created by shrinking a basic information display section for displaying basic information to a lower left direction of the screen.
However, in the display device for the work vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,023, a section displaying detailed information assigned to a touch operated selection button is decided in advance. Therefore, as types of display information assigned to the selection buttons increase, the display sections displaying detailed information also increase in number, and there is a concern that each display section may become too small to see. In addition, in a case where a plurality of detailed information needs to be visually compared at the same time in various combinations, a concern also arises that it may not be easy to check the various sections displaying the detailed information against each other since the sections are not necessarily adjacent. In view of the above, there is a need for a driving support information display device provided with a user-friendly display screen having excellent or better efficiency for use as a screen for statuses of various functions in a work vehicle.